


Lego House

by missmichellebelle



Series: Strawberry Sandwich [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Almost smut, Daddies, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I think I just rolled on that house Soph and I built earlier. The lego one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

"How long has it been?" Darren asks, his voice lowered, and his eyes flick to the stairs. Chris looks, too, and then glances over at the wall clock.

"Almost an hour and a half," Chris whispers back, eyes focusing back on the TV even though he's not really watching it. Darren shifts on the couch, his body pressing up against Chris's. It's not subtle, but Chris doesn't even think Darren is trying.

"Do you… Think she's asleep?"

Chris looks over at him, and their eyes lock.

"Like… _Really_ asleep?" Darren stresses.

"Well, she does sleep like the dead now," Chris reasons, and it's true. Sophie sleeps through the entire night now without any trouble, and they're lucky. She's hard to put to bed, almost all of the time, but once she's out, she's out.

Another trait of Darren's that their daughter was thankfully blessed with.

"Yeah," Darren agrees, distractedly. He picks up the remote without looking away, shutting off whatever was playing at low volume in the background. And then Darren is on him, pushing him down into the couch and pressing hard, dirty kisses to Chris's mouth.

"Finally," Chris breathes, clinging to Darren's t-shirt before starting to work it up and off. It's been a few years since they've had sex interrupted by a knock at the door or a cry through the monitor, but it still feels like a race against time, especially when they're being careless like this. They should be upstairs, behind a locked door, not on their couch in the lowly lit living room. Maybe then they could take their time.

But Chris doesn't know if sex will ever stop feeling like a gamble until Sophie is out of the house. She's nearly old enough for camp and Chris doesn't know if he's ever been so excited to send their daughter away for a few days.

Darren tosses his shirt over the back of the couch and starts to tug Chris's off, while Chris works on getting Darren's sweats off as fast as possible. Once upon a time, they'd been incredibly clumsy with all of this, but Chris would say they're pros at it now. Their mouths keep colliding in messy, biting kisses, and Chris swallows every moan that starts to rumble in his throat.

They've learned to be fast, and they've learned to be quiet.

Clothes get pushed and thrown in every direction, but they don't care. Chris has miles of naked skin to grab and touch, to kiss and lick, and not nearly enough time to get to all of it. Darren is already rutting against his hip, cock hard and wanting—Chris knows it's his doing, how _desperate_ Darren is, just from some innocent strokes to the thigh that had quickly become something much dirtier.

But being parents requires some amount of responsibility, like not starting to have sex fifteen minutes after you put your daughter to bed.

Chris isn't a big fan of waiting himself, but he _loves_ to make Darren wait.

"Fuck," Darren whimpers, and Chris leans up to bite Darren's kiss-swollen bottom lip. He doesn't stop moving, and every thrust of his body has Chris's own dick catching against the crease of Darren's thigh.

"Wh—" Chris's mouth parts in a half moan as Darren starts to suck on his neck. "What?" He finally manages, sinking a hand into Darren's hair to keep his mouth at his pulse point.

"We don't have any lube down here." Darren lifts his head up until they're looking at each other—he's panting, eyes half lidded, sweat already dotting his skin and soaking into his hair. Chris wants to lick it all off.

"We can just—" Chris moans as Darren suddenly rolls their hips together again.

"No," he growls, hands curving over Chris's hips. "I need you inside of me."

Chris has a hard time being quiet then, and Darren seems to understand, crashing their lips together so he muffles the noise that comes out.

"There's—" Chris makes a gesture towards the coffee table, pushed almost to the opposite wall during play time earlier.

"Really?" Darren's eyes widen in interest, but then they darken into something much less innocent.

"I like to be prepared," Chris mumbles, although he doesn't feel the least bit of shame about keeping lube in their living room. Hell, after they'd first started living together, it had seemed prudent to keep lube anywhere he wasn't afraid a random house guest might find it.

"Then you should prepare me." Darren kisses him fiercely, not even giving Chris an opportunity to make fun of him for the awful line. He's quick to forget any sort of teasing, though, with the way Darren's tongue is stroking along the roof of his mouth.

"We need to—"

"Yeah, yeah, just—"

The coffee table is so far away, and Chris still finds himself trying to blindly reach for it. Darren must have the same stupid idea, because it's the only way to explain how they end up on the floor, with Darren groaning beneath him in a way that doesn't denote any kind of pleasure.

"Ow," he adds, after a moment, and Chris is immediately rolling off of him, pulling to help him sit up.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…" Darren shakes himself out a bit. "Just a little winded. Are you okay?"

"You broke my fall. I think I'm more shocked and concerned than anything else."

Darren laughs softly.

"Glad I could help?" He looks up at Chris, grinning wryly, and then sighs a little bit. "Falling off couches sort of distracted my dick."

"I could help," Chris purrs, now that he's no longer worried about his husband being possibly injured. He slides his hand along Darren's thigh, and then squeaks out a laugh as Darren tackles him to the ground. Chris is so happy they have carpet. "Wait." He bats at Darren's shoulder, not wanting to get too lost again before they have what they need. "Lube."

"Mmm, kay." Darren kisses him one more time—a deep kiss that leaves Chris chasing it and wishing that he kept lube hidden in the couch cushions or something. Darren grins at him lasciviously, before he rolls off. "Jesus fuck!" He shouts suddenly, and then they both go absolutely still. The house is silent, and they wait almost a full minute before Chris feels like he can breathe again.

Having their eight year old walk in on them naked, in the living room, is not something he ever wants to experience.

"What?" Chris hisses, and when he looks over at Darren, his face is skewed up in pain.

"I-I think I just rolled on that house Soph and I built earlier. The lego one." Darren shifts slightly onto his side, digging behind and beneath him and pulling out a handful of legos. "Well. It used to be a house." He looks at Chris and frowns deeply.

And Chris laughs. He turns his face into Darren's bare shoulder and laughs, body shaking.

"It's not funny! Do you know how much that fucking hurt?"

"Oh my _god_ —hey!" Chris looks up as Darren drops the handful of legos on him. Then he starts laughing again, because they're naked and about to start a lego fight and Chris isn't exactly sure when his life became this way. But Darren might find it just as ridiculous, because then he's laughing, too.

"Do you think the universe is trying to tell us something?" Darren asks as he carefully sits up in an attempt to avoid lego pieces.

"We shouldn't try to have sex on top of our daughter's toys?" Chris stands, holding out his hands to Darren to help him out.

"I feel like we probably should have known that."

"Probably."

"We should probably also soak those legos in bleach."

"That sounds like a good idea." Chris leans down to grab up their clothes, folding them over his arm. "But tomorrow."

Darren stands up from behind the couch, shirt slung over his shoulder.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well, I thought we were going to go upstairs so I could—"

Darren is already bolting towards the stairs, nearly falling over in his haste.

"Careful, honey. You don't want to fall on any dinosaur toys."

"Less teasing, more fucking."

Chris grins as he follows Darren up the stairs, enjoying the naked view of his ass.

"I thought you liked it when I teased you."

Darren stumbles again, and Chris isn't the least bit surprised when Darren literally tugs him into the bedroom.


End file.
